Indescribable
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: Iwaki's family is celebrating on his behalf, and this story is written from Iwaki's brother Masahiko POV. It belongs to some stories anime-related that I'm writing.


**Indescribable**

**Characters**: Masahiko Iwaki mainly.

Everyone in the Iwaki household was running from one side to the other. Even the father, Mr. Iwaki, was coming and going, his pace slower than that of the rest of them, but still preoccupied that everything went fine. Katou had been calling all day, talking to one person and then to the other. Even to Masahiko, who had come to tolerate him after all; though Katou still expected him to just accept him one day.

While Isako-san had arranged the enormous house in the best way she could; she still believed it wasn't good enough. Every man in the Iwaki family in the house had told her it was beautiful, that Kyosuke would feel happier just to know that she had done all that for him. Even Hina-chan smiled when she saw the preparations, Fuyumi would simply smile at her and tell her uncle Kyosuke would be home soon. Masahiko would see the smile in his child's face at the mention of his brother's name and he would smile himself. Time had really taught him he could forgive and forget and his love for his little brother had simply increased, as they got closer again. Katou however, was still a different story.

One by one, the guests were arriving. They weren't many, of course, but it was the ones that were meaningful. Even Shimizu-san and Kaneko-san had been invited to spend that evening with them, in family, and share their joy. Masahiko took his place at the entrance, waiting for the people to come into the house. He bowed respectfully before the Katou family, and after looking sideways, he saw Hina-chan and Yousuke stretch their hands at each other. Playmates, hopefully for a lifetime, he thought.

Now that he thought of it, it wasn't that bothersome to be related to the Katous. Contrary to their son, Katou's parents were easy to get along with and his sister was just adorable, more now that she was pregnant. Moreover, Youko and Fuyumi had become good friends, and it seemed as if Yousuke and Hina-chan had known each other forever. However, Masahiko had been making an effort and little by little, even though he hadn't accepted it publicly, Youji had proven to be a person worth of his trust, and of course, of his little brother, who would arrive soon himself. Masahiko laughed at himself, and had to take his hand to his mouth to cover it; he was already calling Katou by his name and couldn't even address him formally in the presence of others.

Masahiko's cell-phone rang and he hurried to answer. In the rest of the house, a silence made him turn to look at the rest of the people to realise that everyone was staring at him. They were impatient, as much as he was himself, and he couldn't blame them.

_"Big brother, Iwaki-san is on the train station and I'm picking him up. We'll be home in a few minutes."_ Katou spoke on the other side of the line and Masahiko nodded. As soon as he hung up, he informed everybody and went to Fuyumi. The woman took him by the hand and walked him behind one of the walls to whisper on his ear that everything was going to be all right. Masahiko smiled at her, and had to admit that having her by his side that night was his most necessary thing. Otherwise, he'd falter on his attempts to keep his head as cool as possible.

After a few minutes, the bell finally rang and Isako-san hurried to the door. One by one, hosts and guests took their place by Mr. Iwaki's side and they all waited in the main room. When Iwaki and Katou entered there, the first lost his speech. The room was decorated with his mother's favourite flowers and there was a big poster stuck on the wall right in front of him that said "_Congratulations_!", Hina-chan's hands were painted all over it. Iwaki saw Kaneko-san and Shimizu-san along with Katou's family and smiled broadly; Yousuke called his name and he smile just for him, and hugged the child as he ran to him. He saw his father standing with a proud air, his hands crossed on his lap; Iwaki smiled back, Yousuke still in his arms and clutched to his neck.

Katou took Yousuke from Iwaki's arms and accused him of wanting to choke Iwaki-san, but as soon as he did so, Hina-chan was already doing the same. It was Fuyumi who came closer to take care of the little girl, and Iwaki could see the rest of his family. Isako-san had taken a discrete place next to Mr. Iwaki and Masahiko was behind them.

As they made eye contact, Masahiko and Iwaki blushed. Iwaki had never seen that expression on his brother's face. It was as if he were telling him he was proud of him. That everything that'd happened between them in the past was nothing but a memory they shouldn't keep, and that now, when Iwaki had finally gone independent, was when Masahiko could understand his actions. Iwaki hesitated. Katou noticed but remained silent. The blond pressed Iwaki's arm slightly and run noisily to greet the others.

Iwaki walked to Masahiko. That moment had been one he'd dreaded and had desired the most for a very long time. He'd realised it now, at the peak of his career, after having become famous abroad the country and having received awards and the public admiral; that after all, he did want his brother to accept his choices in life and that he had his respect.

Masahiko looked at him and smiled. He stretched his hand and when Iwaki did so as well, he shook it and nodded. "Congratulations, Otouto-san." He spoke and Iwaki couldn't respond at once. He nodded himself and lowered his head in respect of his brother. Masahiko did the same before walking away. The man saw how Katou approached Kyosuke and hugged him.

There were things, Masahiko thought, that couldn't be said or expressed for that matter. Things like the love he felt for his brother and how truly proud he was that he was finally doing what he wanted without embarrassing himself or bringing shame to his family; and, though he'd never say it to anyone, never, not for one single moment, he'd felt ashamed of Kyosuke. He'd always just—wanted to keep him safe and see him happy.

Masahiko turned to look at Kyosuke one more time before crouching to grab Hina-chan in his arms and lift her from the floor, Katou was with him; he was talking to him and when he saw them smile to each other, Masahiko turned again and told himself that even when they were both men, he knew his brother was now both, happy and safe. And the way that realisation made him feel, was something he had no words for.

That was why they were all celebrating together that night. It wasn't only Iwaki's independence from the company and the subsequent start of his own; they were celebrating their achievements as people, and the fact that they were all a family. Maybe, accepting Katou openly wouldn't take him much longer, he thought.


End file.
